User blog:Browseitall/18/Jul/17 - Arch Patch
Since a lot of new content is actually new game modes, the wiki team can only do post-patch rechecks over the entire course of the week, when the game modes become avaible. Therefore, check back reguarly or next Tuesday.| }} Do note that the previously refered Ark Buster is equal to Arc or Arch; all three romanizations being vaible options. Flint decided to romanize 아크 (akeu) as ARCH. The word is also not capitalized under usual circumstances. This patch brings us: *New stage and level cap increase *Ally system improvement *Arch Buster and new World Boss *New enhancement level and Arch skills *Improvement of various convenience functions *Steel Giant Update Celebration Special Event Original patch notes can be found here (1/5), here (2/5), here (3/5), here (4/5) and here (5/5). Essence Merge and Key Removal All sub-Essences will be merged into Transcended Essences with this patch. *All dungeon stages that previously dropped any kind of Essence will change to Transcended Essences only *Essences are merged in a 3:1 ratio, which is equal to the amount that the player would receive by manually combining them in the Workshop They are supposedly sent to the mailbox. *If players only have an odd number such as 10, they will receive 4 Transcended Essences instead of the lesser amount. Consequently the combine option will be removed from the Workshop. Also, as previously mentioned, the creation of Transcended now only requires the corresponding Deity and the Essence+Gold cost. Keys are removed from the creation chain. Keys will overall be removed from the game and a compensation is being paid in a latter patch. ARCH Skills :Seems like there are new title achievements too. Doing them by the end ARCH is the new height for enhancement status, following ULTIMATE, now seemingly only for the Transcended units. Arch is achieved with ULT+3 enhancement level and unlocks a new, 4th passive skill. After ulting a Transcended, the Arch Enhancement button will unlock in the ally inventory. The cost for an enhancement is *Ult+1: + + 10 SSS *Ult+2: + + 10 SSS *ARCH: + + 10 SSS :(The Arch enhance cost has been permanetnly added to the "Korean" Tab of the TransEnhance template) Following this patch, skills are also relocated in the ally cards. There are three tiles now, the first row consists of the Active skills, the second of the Passive skills and the third of all passives skills that are unlocked with Enhancement (MAX-ULT-Arch). The following tables show the Arch skills for all current Transcended units. They are now added to all their individual articles and our five translation articles. {Skip button} ARCH Buster The most prominent feature of the patch is the Arch Buster. Currently, he will be only usable in the new World Boss mode and some Daily Dungeon stages. Flint mentioned though that they plan to add more content where the Arch Buster can be used in. Note that as a naturally implemented feature, Arch Buster is not to be viewed as a unit which needs to be created. Its a feature that all players will have. Menu After the update, a new button, the Buster button will be added to the ally storage. Accessing it will lead to Arch Buster menu with the current settings and equipment of the player's own Arch Buster. The Arch Buster uses four skills dex, int, str & sta based on the mounted Transcended units. Retention Effects also apply to him. Ally Selection Tapping the ally slots leads to the player's Transcended storage. Players can select up to 10 Transcended units to mount their Arch Buster. The mounted allies will determine the Combat Power (golden number over the skill slots: ) of the player's Arch Buster. Allies can be unmounted at will. Skill Selection Tapping the 3 slots above those leads to the skill menu. Arch Busters have a total of 7 skills. The players must select 3. Each skill has an active effect and a passive effect bound into it. Each enhancement of the Arch Buster reduces each skills' cooldown. Skills are categorized by classes (7 classes, 7 skills) and are unlocked when the class of the mounted allies aligns. The table below mirrors the Korean image (players can therefore use it as a direct translation reference for the future) Tapping the skills marks them. The return button can safely tapped then; the skills are saved. Equipment and Enhancement The Arch Buster features 5 pieces of equipment which can be individually enhanced. They can be upgraded to increase the Arch Buster's Combat Power. When all pieces are equally upgraded the Arch Buster also levels up (all pieces hit level 19->Buster levels up to level 19). The maximum confirmed level is lvl 48. (Flint mentioned that they plan to increase the level along the way). The enhancement and level up system are almost identical to the Rune Engraving System. The resources to upgrade an equipment piece are, just as with Runes, obtained from the Sunday Daily Dungeon. (Warning: The red button in the middle of the screen is Enhance Parts which equally spreads the resources to automatically enhance as far as possible; this can mess with players' enhance plans) *'Photoelectric Sensor' **Grants ACC *'Nano-Skin Reinforced Gloves' **Grants DEF *'Inner Beam Warp Engine' **Grants EVA *'Plasma Drive' **Grants Crit Rate *'Arc Booster Module' **Grants Crit Damage Note that each level up of the Arch Buster changes its appearance. For example, on level 1 there is no headpiece, but on level 10 and beyond a head decoration is visible. Arch Buster changes a detail with every 5 levels. World Boss Erebos Erebos is the 5th World Boss and takes form of a space monster. He is avaible every Monday. Unlike other World Bosses, Erebos battle only lasts for 5 minutes. Additionally, the player must use the Arch Buster for battle. Kr patch world boss erebos in menu.png kr patch erebos waiting room.PNG|Waiting Room kr patch erebos battle.png|Battle Example No information released on any / resistances or his skills/special debuffs. Closer information on this next Monday, when the Boss is avaible for us to play. Rewards The rewards of Erebos surpass all current World Bosses. :Left column Rubies, right column Ranking Coins Blue Erebos, Black all other current WBs Transcended Equipment The Transcended Equipment System is advanced equipment gained from the new Saturday Daily Dungeon. By defeating Falcon as the boss in that new daily dungeon stage, players can earn fragments of that transcended equipment at random. In the Workshop, players can then upgrade 30 pieces of those fragments with the cost of 30 Transcended Essences to a real equipment piece, which also inherts a Magic Effect at random. There are 9 different pieces of transcended fragments. They can then be equipped to the players real equipment also through the Workshop (a tab above the combine; see image) The real equipment will then inherit the corresponding effect, listed below in the tables. Shields can only be equipped to shields and wand fragments only to magic wands, and so forth. The fragments can also be deequipped in the Workshop under a different menu. :italic written equipment are questionable. There seems to be a distinguish between Orb/Wands from Mages and Priests. Additionally, "Arrow" could be the Quiver, but all of that is questionable nonetheless. If you know, comment below. Burning Gauge Farming With Bruning Gauge players can boost their farming efficiency for a short amount of time. The burning gauge is a meter at the bottom of the screen, where the XP bar used to be. It can be seen in the right image (orange/yellow). Its maximum capacity is 3000 points. It fills automatically over the course of the day, even when the player is not logged in. 720 points are earned after 24 hours. When full, farming dungeons will wield various boni: *Gold acquisition increased by 1800% *Ally acquisition increased by 1800% for S, A and B grades *Item Drop Rate increased by 1800% for SS or higher items *Calydon points earned increases to 8 per run *Eligos points earned increases to 4 per run The box which appears upon an active burning gauge (see image) also indicates the remaining burning points in the first line (X/3000). An active burning gauge consumes 4 burning points per dungeon run. The shoe consumption also increases to 4 shoes per run. Its activation is confirmed through the buff bar (see image). The Burning Guage is automatically activated and cannot be turned off by the player. Once the burning gauge is empty, the farming efficiency will drop to 1/3rd of the rate prior to this patch.Mentioned by the Devs in their pre-patch notes, link Removal of Buff Times Buff Times have been adjusted for the sake of the Burning Gauge. The time now starts at 12am KST instead of 11am and drop rate buffs and similar have been removed from the roster. If one takes a look at the latest KR buff scheduled, one can see that instead of drop buffs, there are now buffs that directly support the use of the burning gauge by either extending it or making its use free. Capsule A Capsule can be purchased (once per account) in the smart shop in the item section. It artificially fills and restores the burning gauge and functions as a support. It maximum capacity is 300 burning points and it instantly restores those points upon use. Capsules are handed out and filled through GM or other Events. Orc's Fort Orc's Fort is a new game mode located in the Gorge of Challange with Nightmare and other PvE modes. The layout is similar to old Destruction Dungeon. The player encounters 9 total stages with 3 Bosses. The overall difficulty of those stages increases with each advancement, and more significantly after each passed Boss. Additionally, the shoe consumption starts off with 2 shoes but increases doubles with each stage. The entire dungeon can be redone as often as the player pleases. The reason for participating in this mode is to gain the dungeon drops "Enchanting Scrolls of Darkness", scrolls gained by the long study of the Orcs. Scrolls of Darkness The Enchantment of Darkness System allows players to gain multiple Magic Effects on their equipment, or damage their items as well. The system is greatly based on chance. The scrolls are gained from the Orc's Fort game mode only and their use is limited to Ultimate enhanced equipment. They are applied to the equipment just as the Enchanting Scrolls from the Magic System are. There is a 30% chance for success. Once successfully enhanced, the equipment can gain 2 new Magic Effects, with random values. The player can either roll the second highest (orange) or highest (red) value for that effect. However, there is also a chance for the enchantment to fail and the Scrolls of Darkness can end up corrupting the equipment, causing it to lose enhancement status. A SSS Ultimate equipment can therefore become a SSS MAX+4 piece once the enchantment failed. Misc *New Area *Level cap from lv.123 to → lv.126 *Ally Storage increased from 170 to → 180 *The Ally folio book has been revamped to further break down units into a hierarchy. *All players receive 5 Ultimate Transcended Dracos automatically *Honor Gorge further broken down **Honor Gorge will not consist of 3 instead of 2 sections: Gorge of Challange (pvp+wb content), of Confrontation (pve content) and Guild Gorge (guild content) *Guild Content Reservation **Players are now able to reserve and pre-appoint their participation in Guild Content. When players see the following red button they can pre-appoint their desired party and tap the button to automatically run the game mode while they are not logged in. When the player would like to farm or do other modes during that time, he can cancel the reservation by tapping a red button with 취소 (Cancel Reservation) Previews open with expand What is ARCH With the knowledge we have right now, Arch refers to two things. #The Arch Buster, a machine mounted by 10 Transcended from the player, seemingly being used in a new game mode or a new feature altogether. #A new Enhancement state. Following ULTIMATE it will be the next final level - MAX→ULT→Arch. The following image leaked some time ago Arch also seems to bring new passive skills for the Transcended, as seen in the 2nd Preview. Preview 1 center|500px Preview 2 center|500px Preview 3 center|500px Preview 4 center|500px Preview 5 center|500px References Category:Blog posts